La La Love
"La La Love" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the first and title track of their eighth release, WJ Stay? which was released on January 8, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= La la love (ah~) La la la la la love Everything happened in a flash It bloomed in my heart I call it love 반짝 불빛이 반짝 두 눈을 깜빡 내 압에 넌 서있어 찰칵 또 한 번 찰칵 지금 그대로의 널 담겠어 아무 준비 없이 널 좋아해도 될까 나 그래도 될까? 어렵게 생각 말까? 넌 예고도 없이 불쑥 내게 와서 네를 흔들어 잔잔했던 마음을 울려 (Love) 이 순간을 가둘래 (Stay) 찰나를 담은 frame (Forever) 그 안은 영원해 보/All 너무 아름다운 너 stay 보/All 날 향한 시선 stay 지금 내 눈 속에 담긴 내 마음속에 새긴 이 순간 어쩌면 영원한 La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love 머물러 내 곁에 그대로 멈췆워 잘깐 초점을 맞춰서 찰칵 어쩜 나의 착각 없던 작은 바람 어떤 장난처럼 또 한 순간에 차오른 너 그냥 이대로 Stay (Save) 조금의 차이도 No no more 달이 맘처럼 차오르는 밤 날 안고 데려가 놀라워 너의 웃음 한 번에 너의 손짓 한 번에 봄이 와 넌 예고도 없이 불쑥 내게 와서 나를 흔들어 캄캄했던 맘을 비춰 (Love) 내 두 손에 담을래 (Stay) 깨지지 않을 frame (Forever) 그 안은 영원해 보/All 너무 아름다운 너 stay 보/All 날 향한 시선 stay 지금 내 눈 속에 담긴 내 마음속에 새긴 이 순간 어쩌면 영원한 La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love 머물러 내 곁에 그대로 멈췆워 잘깐 초점을 맞춰서 찰칵 느껴져 나에게 온 너란 운명 거짓말처럼 감겨오는 바람, 날 감싸 안은 온기 이 순간 영원히 La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay 머물러줘 (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love 언제나 내 곁에 있어줘 La la love Everything happened in a flash It bloomed in my heart I call it love La la love |-| Romanization= La la love (ah~) La la la la la love Everything happened in a flash It bloomed in my heart I call it love banjjak bulbich-i banjjak du nun-eul kkampak nae ap-e neon seo-iss-eo chalkak tto han beon chalkak jigeum geudaeroye neol damgess-eo amu junbi eops-i neol joh-ahaedo doelkka na geuraedo doelkka? eoryeobge saenggak malkka? neon yegodo eops-i bulssuk naege waseo nareul heundeur-eo janjanhaetteon ma-eum-eul ullyeo (Love) i sungan-eul gadeullae (Stay) chalnareul dameun frame (Forever) geu an-eun yeongweonhae Bo/All neomu areumda-un neo stay Bo/All nal hyanghan siseon stay jigeum nae nun sog-e damgin nae ma-eumsog-e saegin i sun-gan eo-jjeo-myeon yeongwon-han La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love meomulleo nae gyeot-e geudaero meomchweojweo jalkkan chojeom-eul majchweoseo chalkak eojjeom naye chakgak eobtteon jak-eun baram eotteon jangnancheoreom tto han sungan-e cha-oreun neo geunyang idaero Stay (Save) jogeume cha-ido No no more dar-i mamcheoreom cha-oreuneun bam nal ango deryeoga nollaweo neoye us-eum han beon-e neoye sonjit han beon-e bom-i wa neon yegodo eops-i bulssuk naege waseo nareul handeur-eo kamkamhaetteon mameul bichweo (Love) nae du son-e dam-eullae (Stay) kkaejiji aneul frame (Forever) geu an-eun yeongweonhae Bo/All neomu areumda-un neo stay Bo/All nal hyanghan siseon stay jigeum nae nun sog-e damgin nae ma-eumsog-e saegin i sun-gan eo-jjeo-myeon yeongwon-han La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love meomulleo nae gyeot-e geudaero meomchweojweo jalkkan chojeom-eul majchweoseo chalkak neukkyeojyeo na-ege eun neoran unmyeong geojitmalcheoreom gamgyeo-oneun baram, nal gamjja an-eun ongi i sungan yeongweonhi |-| Translation= La la love (ah~) La la la la la love Everything happened in a flash It bloomed in my heart I call it love Twinkle, a twinkling light When my eyes blinked you were standing in front of me Click, click again I'll take you right now May I still like you without any preparation Can I do it? Do I need to think harder? You came to me unexpectedly, without notice You shake my heart and make it calm (Love) I'll hold onto this moment (Stay) Moments in a frame (Forever) It's forever It's so beautiful, stay Eyes only on me, stay Now contained in my eyes and carved in my heart This moment is perhaps forever La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love Stay with me Just stop for a minute I'll focus on it, click Oh no, my illusions, there's no even air Just like a joke, once again I'm filled with you Just stay like this (Save) There's no difference if you leave me, no no more My moon-like heart is filled with the night Now take me with you Your laughter and gestures are amazing Once again the springtime has come You came to me unexpectedly, without notice You shake me and my heart shines (Love) I'll put it in my hands (Stay) The unbreakable frame (Forever) It's forever It's so beautiful, stay Eyes only on me, stay Now contained in my eyes and carved in my heart This moment is perhaps forever La la love La la la la la love La la la la so stay (stay stay) La la love La la la la la love Stay with me Just stop for a minute I'll focus on it, click This fate that we both feel is Like a lie This coming wind The warmth that surrounds me is forever La la la la la love La la la la so stay Stay with me (stay stay) Always be by my side La la la la la love Everything happened in a flash It bloomed in my heart I call it love La la love Video Gallery Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:WJ Stay?